


Histoire D'un Soir

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drugs, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Zayn droguent et baisent Louis dans un hôtel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie 1

Alors qu'ils venaient de vendre leur dernier paquet de drogues durs à un jeune de seize ans voir moins, Zayn arriva avec cent grammes d'ectasies en poche. Louis en avait déjà marre de cette soirée. Il ne faisait que attendre que Harry et Zayn finissent leurs petites affaires. D'habitude, il le faisait avec eux mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la même chose. Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier gay et il était mal à l'aise. Au début de la soirée, en voulant refiler cette merde à un mec, il se fit tripoté et il l'avait menacé de se mettre à genoux et de lui pomper la queue. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de menaces car il était la cible numéro un des gay mais être en plus dans ce genre de quartier, c'était différent. Alors il restait adossé à un mur à attendre dans le noir. Plusieurs fois il leur avait demandé si ils pouvaient rentrer ou aller en boite mais les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas. Ils ne rentreraient pas avant d'avoir tout liquider et d'avoir eu deux milles livres et ils en manquaient une bonne centaine. Harry draguait pour aller plus vite quant à Zayn, il utilisait la menace. A chacun sa méthode. Ils n'avaient plus que une demi heure pour tout écouler et vu le peu de monde qui passait, ça n'allait pas être si simple.

 

_\- Les mecs je m'ennuie.. dit Louis désespérément_

_\- T'as qu'à sucer la bite d'un pd en chaleur cher pas moi tu t'occupes._

_\- Très drôle Zayn tu sais très bien que je préfère la tienne._

 

Zayn rigola et repartit vaquer à son occupation des plus illégal. Harry se mit à côté de Louis et souffla fort. Il venait enfin de tout écouler et n'en pouvait plus. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Louis mais celui-ci le repoussa.

 

_\- Mec je sais pas si c'est le quartier mais t'es pire que d'habitude.._

_\- Oh tu trouves que j'agis bizarrement._

 

Harry lui fit un regard malicieux, presque pervers, puis se plaça sur lui, ses jambes entre les siennes et ses mains sur ses hanches. Louis le regarda perdu et Harry rapprocha son visage du siens. Louis voulu le pousser mais Harry lui attrapa les poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête. Louis prit étrangement peur. Harry lui sourit puis lui embrassa chastement les lèvres pour ensuite le lâcher complètement et reprendre sa place initiale sur le mur.

 

_\- Putain t'es dingue j'ai flippé !_

_\- T'inquiètes je vais pas te baiser quand même._

 

Louis explosa de rire. En t'en que son meilleur ami depuis maternelle, il savait bien que Harry était gay, et c'était du genre dominant qui ne se fait pas si facilement prendre. Ça ne l'avait jamais effrayé ou repousser vu qu'il avait l'habitude, et ça depuis leur seize ans respectif, de le surprendre entrain de baiser un parfait inconnu lorsqu'ils avaient finit leur petite affaire quotidienne, ou surtout quand le père de Zayn le faisait chier de tout vendre sous peine de le virer de chez lui. Un jour, ou plutôt un soir, alors que Louis revenait de se faire largué tel une merde par sa copine Kitty car pour elle, il n'en avait pas une grosse, et qu'il avait décidé de se mater un porno bien hard afin de se faire du bien tout seul, il vit Harry entrain de chevaucher violemment le livreur de pizza sur la table de la cuisine, son endroit préféré dans toute la maison, et il avait baiser dans tous les recoins possible. A la place de monter directement dans sa chambre, au point ou il en était, Louis décida de prendre une part de pizza, de s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine devant eux et de les regarder. Il était placé en sorte de bien voir la bite bien dur et bien dressé prête à exploser de Harry entrer et sortir du cul du mec. Harry était debout contre la table tendis que le livreur était allongé sur le dos sur la table en bois cirée vieille de cinquante ans les jambes sur les épaules de Harry et le cul ainsi que le bas du dos légèrement relevé pour sentir Harry s'enfoncer le plus profond possible et toucher sa prostate le plus possible. Louis profitait du spectacle pour se masturber et de penser qu'il avait le droit à une scène en directe et gratuite. Il fut quelque peu éclabousser lui aussi du sperme de son meilleur ami, vu qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se retirer au moment où il jouissait, mais se foutait de tout cette nuit là. Harry aurait très bien pu lui aussi lui démonter le cul que rien n'aurait changer pour cause de son surplus de je-m'en-foutisme ce soir là. Louis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, aillant oublié sa propre réflexion, et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, transformées en minutes pour enfin rassemblées deux heures pleines et entières. Louis se réveilla sur un lit, à moitié nu, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite puis vit Harry sortir, en boxer, de la salle bain. Il avait les cheveux mouillés et l'eau coulait sur son dos et son torse finement musclé. Il avait une bouteille de bière à la main et passa sa seconde sur sa nuque et s'assit au bout du lit pour la finir en une gorgée. Il la posa au sol et s'allongea entre les jambes de Louis, qui le regardait toujours perdu. Harry se redressa et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Louis et l'embrassa chastement. Louis voyait un peu flou mais il avait l'habitude alors ça ne le choquait pas. Il avait aussi l'impression de planer un peu, comme si il sortait du bloc opératoire. Il enroula ses bras autour de Harry, qui les avait déjà allongé et posé sa tête au creux du cou du mécheux.

 

_\- Harry ?_

_\- Mmh ?_

_\- Pourquoi je vois flou ?_

_\- C'est la drogue du viol Bébé._

_\- Ah._

 

Aucune réaction. Harry en était presque choqué. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'avait drogué et en plus pour le violer et lui, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il releva la tête pour regarder Louis, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. L'effet de la drogue ou tout simplement content ? Harry se le demandait bien.

 

_\- Louis je suis sérieux._

_\- Je sais. Zayn me l'a déjà donné une fois._

_\- Ah bon ? Je savais pas._

_\- D'ailleurs il est où ?_

_\- Sous la douche._

_\- D'accord._

 

Louis ferma les yeux doucement tout en souriant. Il retira son boxer et posa une main sur le bas du dos de Harry pour un peu plus le coller à lui. Harry lui caressait la joue tendrement ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. A ce moment là, Zayn arriva, muni d'une simple serviette assez grande pour lui recouvrir les parties intimes autour de la taille. Il se posa sur le lit à genoux et les regarda.

 

_\- Il a prit quoi pour être dans cette état ?_

_\- Je lui ai donné de la drogue du viol._

_\- Je vois. Sauf que pour lui ça lui donne encore plus envie de baiser._

_\- Mais c'est pas normal._

_\- Parce que tu crois que lui il l'est ?_ ria Zyan

 

Louis rouvrit les yeux et les dirigea directement vers l'entre jambe de Zayn. Souvent après avoir prit de la drogue, son activité préférée était de pomper Zayn pour le seul et unique plaisir de lui retirer trois éjaculations. Il ne souvenait de rien le lendemain mais tout recommençait le soir venu.

 

_\- Zaynouuuuuu ?_

_\- Yep ?_

_\- Baise moi la bouche._

 

Il avait prononcé cette phrase comme un petit garçon de cinq ans qui demande une glace à sa maman. Zayn sourit et retira son seul vêtement puis demanda à Harry de se pousser. Il n'était pas forcement gay mais adorait se faire sucer par un mec et aimer par dessus les pipes de Louis, car sans chercher à le nier, il était très doué. Louis se mit à quatre pattes, le cul en l'air en face de Harry et prit en bouche le sexe déjà dur de son ami. Harry louchait sur les fesses de celui-ci pendant qu'il suçait lentement mais sûrement Zayn. Il faisait traîner sa langue tout le long de son sexe, le prenait pleinement en bouche, l'enfonçait au font de sa gorge, suçotait, léchait le bout, mordillait son gland, malaxait en même temps ses bourses. Zayn balançait sa tête en arrière et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Il se sentait venir une première fois en plusieurs petits jets dans la bouche de Louis. Le mécheux avala tout, nettoya avec sa lange la verge du métisse et les coins de ses lèvres puis le lâcha. Zayn ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais jouis une seule fois avec lui. Louis tourna la tête vers Harry, qui le relookait toujours du regard.

 

_\- A la place de me regarder le cul, encule-moi. Comme ça tout le monde est content !_

 

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Harry se redressa, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Louis et mit son sexe à l'entrée de son intimité. Il entra seulement son gland puis le ressortit. Il regarda Zayn, puis demanda si c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait prendre en sodomie. Louis rigola en se foutant littéralement de sa gueule. Ce n'était pas du tout sa première fois car celle-ci c'était faite avec Zayn il y avait deux ans à peu près. Louis reprit en bouche du métisse tandis que le bouclé refit plusieurs fois le même geste que précédemment pour habituer l'entrée du mécheux. Une fois celle-ci bien dilatée, il commença réellement à le baiser. Zayn haletais sous les vibrations des cordes vocale de Louis contre son gland lorsqu'il gémissait. Harry caressait les fesses de son meilleur ami tout en augmentant le nombre, la vitesse et la force de ses vas-et-viens. Il allait aussi de plus en plus profond cherchant sa prostate. Il voulait le faire jouir comme jamais, le faire crier de plaisir, qu'il lui demande de continuer, de le baiser le plus fort possible, l'emmener plus loin que le septième ciel, qu'il en redemande toujours un peu plus, le fairesiens tout simplement. Zayn se pencha attrapant les épaules de Harry et l'embrassa langoureusement et sauvagement tel des animaux en chaleurs. Zayn versa une seconde fois sa semence dans sa bouche en même que Harry dans son entre. Lui même jouit sur son ventre et les draps de l'hôtel. Harry se retira, Zayn aussi.

 

_\- Alors il suce bien ? demanda Harry_

_\- Super bien ! Et son cul ?_

_\- Très baisable._

 

Ils échangèrent de place. Louis, tout sourire, fit presque la même torture à Harry. Le seul truc qui changeait était qu'il le branlait en même temps. Leur partie de baise dura trois bonnes heures. Pour eux ce n'était qu'un jeu, rien de plus. Le pénis de Harry grossissait, il bandait à son maximum et sentait l'orgasme arriver. Louis le sentit bien naturellement et creusa ses joues en titillant le bout de son gland avec sa langue. Il se vida entièrement en grands jets incontrôlables tous les uns que les autres. C'était chaud, sucré, bon. Tout simplement bon. Même le sperme de Zayn n'était pas aussi meilleur. Louis se réveilla, nu, entre ses deux amis eux aussi complètement à poil, et dans les bras de Harry. Il se leva, se rappelant de tout. Embrassa les lèvres du bouclé et la joue du métisse, leur laissa un mot, et partit. Il partit tout simplement. Il allait encore devoir faire le même numéro du mec qui ne souvient de rien.


	2. Partie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lousi revient quelques mois plus tard et ils remmettent ça.

Le problème d'aimer le sexe est qu'on veut toujours tester ses limites. Mais comment savoir lorsque l'on les a dépasser ? Lorsque le seul moyen de prendre un réel plaisir est de frapper quelqu'un. Louis n'en était pas là et bien heureusement. Lui, ce qu'il préférait, était se faire prendre en sandwich entre Harry et Zayn. Mais l'avouait-il ? Bien sûr que non. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, en vérité une seule fois. La dernière fois c'était passée dans un petit hôtel miteux. Il avait tout d'abord sucé Zayn en se faisant baiser par Harry puis inversement. Il avait aimé, certes, mais il voulait recommencé différemment. Comment allait-il le leur faire comprendre ? Pour Harry, la chose était des plus simples. Il suffisait de lui dire "Hey, baise moi" mais pour Zayn, c'était tout autre chose. Généralement, Louis ne prenait pas les commendes, préférant obéir. Zayn lui disait quoi faire, et il s'exécutait. Comme si il était sa pute. Mais pour une fois, il voulait que les rôles changent tout en gardant sa place de soumis. Assit sur un banc, une cigarette entre ses lèvres, dans un parc, Louis attendait que le temps passe. Il s'impatientait de voir la nuit tomber et commencer à s'amuser enfin. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les journées, mais rien ne se passait d'intéressant dans sa vie à ce moment là. A part fumer, dormir et regarder les gens s'amuse avec leurs enfants ou autres. La vie en communauté n'était pas trop faite pour un mec comme lui. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu ses deux amis, depuis qu'il était partit de ce fameux hôtel. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il en avait besoin. Réfléchir, respirer, prendre du recul. Il entendait quelques fois parler d'eux par des intermédiaires comme quoi Zayn avait failli se faire choper par la police ou encore que Harry avait une nouvelle fois couché avec le facteur de madame machine dans le jardin de monsieur truc. La routine quoi. Et lui, les seules nouvelles qu'il pouvait donner étaient qu'il vivait chez un ami nommé Niall et qu'il ne foutait rien de ses journées. C'est tout. Harry avait essayé de le contacter, mais Louis raccrochait directement. C'était puéril, il en était conscient. Mais il savait très bien qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Finalement, il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de chez Harry (et lui aussi normalement). Il avança plusieurs fois son indexe contre la sonnette mais se dégonflait tout le temps. Il frappa une fois, deux fois, puis une troisième plus intensément contre la porte. Il entendit des pas lents s'avancer et la poignet tourna lentement pour laisser apparaître derrière l'encadrement de la porte un grand jeune homme bouclé. Louis souriant maladroitement et le salut de la main. Il entra dans le salon sous le regard de Harry.

 

_\- T'es rentré ?_

_\- Ouais._

 

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Louis se blottir directement contre le torse de Harry, qui lui encercla la taille de ses longs bras. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et caressa sa nuque.

 

_\- Tu m'as manqué Lou._

_\- C'est moi ou mon cul qui t'as manqué ?_

_\- Vous deux !_

 

Louis ria légèrement et ferma les yeux. Sa tête nichée dans le cou du bouclé, il huma son odeur. Elle lui avait aussi beaucoup manqué, cette odeur de mente. Harry lui attrapa le menton entre deux doigts et déposa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et là, tout s'accéléra. Leurs langues dansèrent ensembles, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent rapidement par terre, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Tout d'abord, Harry prit Louis sur le canapé puis le trouvant de plus en plus inconfortable, il lui attrapa par les cuisses et l'emmena contre le mur de la cuisine toujours en le pénétrant. Le froid du mur contrasta avec la chaleur du dos brûlant de Louis, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement grave et profond. Les mouvements de bassins de Harry étaient rapides, puissants et bien contrôlés. Il le savait en entendant les gémissements de Louis. Plus les coups étaient forts, plus Louis en voulait. Quelques temps après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un coup. Mais cela n'arrêta pas les deux hommes à continuer leur affaire.

 

_\- Mec, ça y est j'ai enfin écoulé toute la cam !_

_\- Dans la cuisine Zayn._ peina à dire Harry entre deux coups de reins.

 

Ledit Zayn entra dans la pièce indiquée et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Louis. Il n'était pas choqué de la position où se trouvait Louis. Bien au contraire, une bosse se formait déjà dans son jean particulièrement serré. Sans demander la permission, il se dirigea vers eux tout en se déshabillant. Il s'accroupit dos à Louis et lui lécha l'intimité, même si le pénis de Harry se trouvait encore dedans. Louis cria de plaisir. Ô comme il aimait ça ! Harry continuait de le pilonner pendant que Zayn lui bouffait littéralement de cul. Louis sentit sa tête tourner et jouit entre lui et Harry tout en resserrant son entrée. Harry le suivit en criant. Lentement, Harry sortit de lui mais le garda dans ses bras et le serra fort. Zayn se redressa et embrassa la nuque de Louis tout en se touchant. Après avoir reprit ses esprits, Louis reposa ses pieds sur le sol et se retourna face à Zayn. Il entoura ses bras autour de son coup et le regarda les yeux noir de plaisir. Zayn sourit. Il le souleva à son tour, les bras sous ses cuisses et le pénétra d'un coup, arrachant un hoquet à Louis puis un soupire.

 

 _\- En vérité tu peux pas te passer d'avoir une bite dans le cul, avoue_. plaisanta Zayn

_\- Si tu savais à quel point tu as raison._

 

Zayn ria et bougea son bassin doucement. Il était doux pour une fois. Harry les regardait, jaloux. Zayn n'était quand même pas entrain de faire l'amour à son Louis, n'est ce pas ? Alors il attrapa les hanches de Louis et embrassa son cou et lui chuchota des choses douces à l'oreille. Il descendait petit a petit sa main droite vers ses fesses et entra un doigt. Puis deux et passa très rapidement un troisième. Tout en continuant des paroles et ses baisers. Louis n'en pouvait plus, il en voulait encore plus. Toujours plus. Mais c'était trop bon alors il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Il le supplia d'entrer en lui et Harry ne se fit pas prier. Ils étaient maintenant à deux en lui. Tout deux bougeaient et Louis s'accrochait au leurs épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts, c'était beaucoup trop intense. Harry attrapa son menton pour qu'il tourne la tête vers lui et l'embrassa longuement jusqu'à manque de souffle. Louis ouvra légèrement la bouche et Harry y glissa sa langue afin de l'embrasser langoureusement et passionnément. Quant à Zayn, il embrassait son cou, le haut de son torse tout en bougeant le bassin. Il commença même à le masturber. Louis ne gémissait plus, il hurlait de plaisir et s'en contre fichait de savoir que les voisins pouvait l'entendre. Tout ce dont il pensait était les deux pénis de ses amis en lui, de la bouche plaquée contre la sienne de Harry et de la main de Zayn sur son sexe gonflé à son maximum. Louis arriva au paroxysme du plaisir, leva la tête vers le plafond et se mit a jouir. Il en avait presque mal mais qu'est ce que ça lui avait fait du bien ! Au même moment, les deux autres jouirent en lui après avoir sentit la pression de l'anus de Louis se resserrer. Harry le soutenait élevé, le dos posé contre le mur afin de rester debout, tandis que Zayn le lâcha et partit directement à la douche. Harry se retira enfin de Louis et celui-ci gémit presque timidement en sentant le sperme s'écouler le long de ses fesses. Louis revint sur le sol et se tourna face à Harry. Il se blottit contre son torse transpiré et Harry plongea une main dans ses cheveux et posa l'autre sur la chute de ses reins.

 

_\- Lou ?_

_\- Mh ?_

_\- Je ne veux plus que Zayn te touche._

_\- Pourquoi ?_

 

Harry inspira un bon coup, c'était le moment, il fallait qu'il se lance.

 

_\- Je veux que tu m'appartiennes._

_\- C'est à dire..?_

_\- Tu.. Je veux que tu sois mon copain, Louis. Tu veux bien ?_

 

Louis releva la tête et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Il l'embrassa délicatement et reposa sa tête dans sa position précédente.

 

_\- J'accepte._


End file.
